Xvt-zgc Ghirarga
|image=Ghirarga-standard.png;Standard:250 Ghirarga rear.png; Rear:250 Ghirarga-mode-x.png;Mode X:250 |transformable=No |production=Custom |usertype=X-Rounder |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=xvt-zgc |OfficialName=Ghirarga |oftheline= |first=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~29, |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Zeheart Galette |paccommodation=Pilot only, in cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |captain= |crew= |height=20.3 |length= |width= |emptyweight=53.8 |armaments=*Beam Buster *Beam Vulcan/Saber x 2 *Ghirarga Tail |SpecEquip=*Electromagnetic Armor *X-Transmitter **Ghirarga Bit x Many |OptionalEquip=*Ghirarga Spear |MobileWeapons= }} The xvt-zgc Ghirarga is a Vagan mobile suit featured in the Kio Arc and Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Zeheart Galette. MBS SOTSU . Official Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Site "MS Ghirarga" Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the xvm-zgc Zeydra, the Ghirarga is a next Generation Vagan mobile suit outfitted with enhanced compatibility with X-Rounders. It is based on an experimental machine designed for commander-use and has since been modified with emphasis on mobility as Zeheart's personal unit "Ghirarga" Assembly Instruction Manual, , 1/144 HG Gundam AGE, No.23, Bandai, (2012) . The Ghirarga is made especially for all-ranged combat, incorporating previous technologies from other Vagan mobile suits. In addition to some of the weaponry from the Zeydra, it also has two new weapons: the handheld Ghirarga Spear and the Ghirarga Tail. The Beam Buster has also been upgraded in regards to firepower so as to be much more powerful than previous versions of the weapon, to the point where it is able to match up with the AGE-3's Sigmaxiss Rifle Part 3 Opening Video and AGE-FX's Stungle Rifle. Through the use of the "Mode X" configuration, the Ghirarga's X-rounder compatibility is enhanced, utilizing the "X-Transmitter" technology to wield the Ghirarga bits, remote weaponry capable of performing all-range attacks Episode 35 Cursed Treasure . Armaments ;*Beam Buster :The Beam Buster is a chest mounted, powerful beam weapon. It is presumably more powerful than its previous counterparts, as it is seen to be able to match the AGE-3's Sigmaxiss Rifle and AGE-FX Stungle Rifle. However, it was never used in the series. ;*Beam Vulcan :The standard ranged weapons for most Vagan mobile suits. These armaments are mounted both hands of Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high-rate of fire and are moderately powerful. They have been shown able to destroy small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. :In addition to being a ranged weapon, the beam vulcan is able to generate a beam saber for close range combat. Due to this feature, the beam vulcan armament can quickly switch to the beam saber, making the beam vulcan a versatile weapon. :;*Beam Saber ::The beam saber is the basic close range combat weapon of many mobile suits, both Federation and Vagan alike. However unlike the Federation beam saber, the beam saber used by Vagan mobile suits are generally mounted on the unit's hands, as opposed to being hand held like the Federation beam sabers. The beam saber of the Vagan mobile suits are generated from the unit's beam vulcans, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. It can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Ghirarga Tail :Unlike most Vagan mobile suits, the Ghirarga's tail fuctions as a striking weapon similar to the Xvm-mzc Zeydars. Additionally it can be hand-wielded as a whip. ;*Ghirarga Bits :The Ghirarga Bits are beam-like all-range remote weaponry controlled by X-Rounder brainwaves. These bits can quickly take down an mobile suit squad. This weapon is only usable if the Ghirarga is in the "Mode X" configuration. ;*Ghirarga Spear :The Ghirarga Spear is the versatile hand-held weapon of the Ghirarga. It is able to generate a beam sickle from the tips of both ends and can also be separated into two components capable of generating a beam blade. Additionally, it can also function as a beam rifle for ranged combatEpisode 36 The Stolen Gundam . System Features ;*X-Transmitter :Mounted on the wings, elbows, and knees, the X-Transmitter is a special amplifier than enhances an X-Rounder's fighting potential. It also allows the mobile suit to use the Ghirarga Bits. The X-Transmitters are only present in the Ghirarga's "Mode X". ;;*Electromagnetic Armor History For more information on the Ghirarga's history, go to Zeheart Galette's page. Variants ;*xvt-rlc Ghirarga Custom Gallery Ghirarga-dual-spear.jpg|The Ghirarga above Olivernotes 1335704237319.jpg Xvt-zgc Ghirarga boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 Ghirarga box art Agedata3.jpg Agedata4.jpg 3rd_ms_b_0044.gif ghirarga-front-side-view.jpg 1339315838283.jpg|The Ghirarga in hanger 1339316490497.jpg|The Ghirarga's bits being deployed 1339316516363.jpg|The Ghirarga charging with its bits Ghirarga's Spear as gun.jpg|The Ghirarga's spear functioning as a beam rifle ghirarga-beam-weapon.jpg|The Ghirarga with its bits Ghirarga shielding Thielva.jpg|The Ghirarga protecting the Thielva ghirarga damaged.png|The damaged Ghirarga after the battle of Luna Base Tail Smash.jpg|The Ghirarga using its tail as a weapon Ghirarga EM Armor.jpg|The Ghirarga's Electromagnetic Armor Notes and Trivia *Being the successor to the xvm-zgc Zeydra as Zeheart Galette's primary mobile suit, the Ghirarga's colors and speed mirrors the mobile suits used by ace pilot Char Aznable of the Universal Century timeline, with the running gag that his mobile suits are three times faster than the original. *The Ghirarga is the first mobile suit in the Gundam franchise to use remote weapons without a physical chassis. References Xvt-xgc_Ghirarga.png File:3rd ms b 004.gif Ag-ghirarga.jpg|AG 1/144 Ghirarga box art File:6425068620120329192043070.jpg Xvt-zgc_Ghirarga_boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 Ghirarga box art 20120517185557-14475.jpg|HG 1/144 Ghirarga